


The art of courting

by moonfox281



Series: 2017 Prompt [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian, Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim, M/M, Omega Dick, Omega Verse, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: "Hey! I just read your billionarechild!Dick and racecardriver!Jason story, and I love it, as well as your writing style. My prompt surrounds the A/O/B universe in which Timothy(beta), Jason(alpha), Damian(alpha) fight over Dick(omega). --Extra optional ideas would be: Jason gluing Damian to the ceiling, Tim baking Dick cookies, Jason seducing Dick with his scent, Dick hiding from them by using Bruce as cover, Alfred secretly shipping them together, and a wonderful foursome-- anyways, thanks!"The late Genie I am, your wish is granted.





	The art of courting

 

 

 

In a wolf pack, there were various subordinates, who dominated the omega. The omega was the lowest. It was the baby-sitter and usually more puppy than wolf. The same worked for the Wayne’s pack. Everyone who had met Dick thought he was a completely sugar cone covered in maple syrup besides from being sex on the stick. Diana once said Dick had stolen all the light from others in his pack for being a walking sunlight living in the Cave of Bats and brooding men. Normally, the alphas would only take about ten to twenty percent of the pack, because a kingdom only needed one king. However, though, life wasn’t just that simple, at least in Gotham, in a particular abnormal family.

 

“Go snarl at your zoo, Demon Brat. I’m not giving the phone to you!” Jason grunted and only a step away from baring his teeth toward the boy’s neck.

“Why would Grayson want to waste his breath on a failure like you, Todd. I demand you to hand me the phone, right now!”

“He called _me_ , prick! Me!”

“He asked about me!”

 

The two continued to scream at each other like a couple of 4 years old fighting for a toy. Dick’s voiced out in confusion and worry from the speaker of the cell phone in Jason’s hand. Damian’s attempt to jump on the older man’s shoulder and snatch the device away successfully made Jason swing around and groan like a lunatic.

“Get off me, you fuck!”

“What’s going on!!?” Dick’s muffle voice spoke out from the phone.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s nothing.” Jason sounded so light and casual it made the scene looked ridiculous as he shoved his palm at a clinging Damian’s face when the boy reached both of his hands out for the phone.

“Richard! Todd is bullying me! I need you! When will you be home?”

 

Jason flushed a beat red when he saw Damian’s evil smirk.

“You little…”   

 “Jason! What did I just hear?” Dick voiced exploded through the speaker and Jason counted down from 10 to 1 just to suppress the need to choke Damian with his bare hands.

 

The war was on.

                 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dick! Welcome home.” Tim flashed a thousand waltz smile at he took Dick’s bag away from his hand and gave the man a tight hug.

“Hey there, baby bird.”

 

Tim laughed at the nickname, no matter how much he had outgrown Dick, Tim would always be his “baby bird”. 

“How was the flight?” He asked as he led Dick to the kitchen instead of his room or Bruce’s office to greet the man. Tim got his plan, his own strategy of winning the Omega’s heart and everything _must_ work. He had been waiting for chances like this since the first day he saw the older man on the trapeze with his family, there was no way he was gonna let this opportunity down without a fight, because, apparently, there were two imbecile Alphas in this house who didn’t know there reaches and limits at all.

“It was exhausted. I got jetlag, and the man sitting behind me just kept talking nonstop throughout all the flight.” Dick flopped down to the marble table, looking tired and sleepy. The sight was kicking Tim’s feeling and even with the instinct of a Beta not as strong as an Alpha, he still ached to reach out and pull the Omega into his chest, and just protect him from stupid petty things like that.

“You should have let Bruce pay for the flight.” Or him, or Damian, or Jason, for hell anyone in this family could have definitely bought the whole plane for him, even Dick with his parents’ fortune.

“Nah, I’m fine with the economy seat.”

 

Of course he was, he always was. And that made Tim loved him more than ever.

“Anyway, I’ve got a surprise for you. I hope it can make you feel better.” He turned to the fridge and opened it, smiling at Dick because God knew how the eldest could only see emotional affection when it got shoved up his face.

 “You’re always so caring, Timmy.”

 

_Only when it came to you._

But Dick didn’t need to know that, at least not yet.

 

“I learned from the bes−”

 

 

Empty.

 

It was empty…

 

How the #&*@^ could it be empty!!!?

His dish full of dark chocolate Pistachio sea salt cookie and chocolate mint thumbprints, WHERE WERE THEY???????????!

 

“Tim?”

 

Dick called out when Tim slammed his forehead on the nearest tray of the fridge, eyes dry and threatened to fall out as he continued to stare at the empty spot where he had written in his heart to leave the cookies there.

His first ever attempt to cook and now it had flown to nowhere. Bruce wouldn’t eat anything if it was not shoved at his face, couldn’t be Alfred either, the man wouldn’t touch anything other than his own hand made food. Cass and Harper hadn’t been home for a while, and Duke got this Gluten allergy that he desperately hid from others because apparently only he thought it was embarrassing.

Who could have…

 

Those two imbeciles.

 

“Timmy, are you okay?” Dick’s hand was on his shoulder and he got that concern in his butter voice that made Tim want to melt down the floor.

New plan, he needed to think of something else _right now_! This was his golden chance, Dick got his full attention on him, and Bruce was out at work, Alfred went for grocery, Jason and Damian were God knew somewhere, biting their heads off. No one could interfere them now.

“My surprise.”  

 

He snatched his head out of the fridge and wrapped a hand around Dick’s waist, pulling him chest flat to him and kicking the fridge door close with the back of his foot.

Point score for being awesome, Timothy Drake.

 

Dick’s eyes went to the size of saucer and the small gape between his lips was making the wolf inside Tim chasing its own tail.

“My welcome home kiss, Dick.”

 

Yes, this was perfect, he was a genius, of course he was a genius! He should have thought about this before but who knew, improvisation beat the unpredictable predicament.

Dick was flushing, and that was a total buff to Tim’s self-esteem. For all he had met, none could win over the cuteness of this Omega, and this was coming from the second Greatest Detective. How sweet things had turned to be…

 

BANG!

 

Out of all reason, Tim never could possibly think this perfect perfect moment could be cut by a cast iron in the head. But ouch, it did, and it hurt, _a lot_.

“What are you doing to my sexy Batman!”

 

Steph stepped over the body of a groaning Timothy Drake on the floor and decided to drop the heavy kitchen subject right on his head, knocking out what was left of the male Beta’s consciousness.

“I saved you, Dick! You see that? I saved…”

 

When she turned back to look at her supposed to be damsel in distress, Dick was gone, leaving behind hurry thuds of footstep in the hall way that he didn’t even bother to hide.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jason watched around as he slowly sneaked out of the guest room and closed the door as quiet as possible. Time like this did the all Bat training and Robin school come in handy.

Now, back to the main course, today was the day. Dickie was back from his 2 months mission with the Titans and probably going to pop his bouncy feet in this place at any second, Alfred and the B man were both out, thank fucking God, that test tube incubus was handled, and now there were only one target left to wipe out of his way, the swan princess. Or ex-swan princess now that Tim decided to put on the green, red and yellow because Old man didn’t make him Robin so why not making his own suit and just stick another R in the chest then stand next to the Bat like everyone wouldn’t give a fuck.

No, actually, fuck that, not that he had ever give any fuck about all the weird shit in this family, the only reason why he was here today was because a certain bird was back, and that certain bird was happened to be someone Jason used to think about when jacking off, _a lot_ , while he was still that “Hello, sir” kind of boy when Bruce first took him in, and someone he had tried to court for God knew how long since he came back and had all but turned into that “Even your Daddy calls me Daddy too” kind of guy.   

 

Speaking about it, he should probably call Dick to check on him. The guy had taken a plane from Chicago back here and probably had jetlag due to his poor stomach and crap living habits.

It wasn’t that Jason was a neat freak, or that he cared… no, fuck that, he wasn’t some teen boy in denial shit, he was a grown ass man now and he got his shits together, he probably cared more that he had ever thought he would let himself to in the past or even the future. But he did, he did and that sacred the fuck out of him but who cared, Jason Todd could take down armies of aliens and League of Assassin’s soldiers, that blew up 16 years old boy with a puppy crush ain’t gonna stop this him now from reaching what he wanted.

 

His nose picked up a familiar scent that had put the 13 years old him into his first ever rut, and crap, even this 23 years old Jason now could still have a hard on for it.

Dick’s ringtone was surprisingly near and in mere minute, there he was, his puberty’s nightmare, dressed in ripped jeans, white rolled up sleeve t-shirt and those black combat boots that Jason _knew_ was his gift to the older men from last Christmas.

Shit, his dick needed to _shut up_!       

 

“Jay!” Dick pulled him into a hug that tight enough to make Jason uncomfortable and push him off because there was no need to make his boner more obvious. Dick, the forever idiot he was, didn’t know how much he could possibly screw a person’s mind, frowned and _fucking_ pouted when being pushed away from his chest.

“At least Damian let me hug him probably.”

 

Now didn’t that poke Jason at his itch spot.

“Hey, maybe he’s just waiting for an opportunity to bite your head off.”

“Ha ha.” Dick made a nonemotional laugh as he arched his eyebrows at Jason. “Anyway, I’m glad to see you here, Jay.”

 

He could feel… could practically see that Dick wanted to ask why he was here, but he didn’t let it out, neither did Jason push it. Dick didn’t know the real answer, and Jason wasn’t in the mood for any shitty excuse. It wasn’t like he didn’t come to the Manor every once a month, making sure everyone was still fine, or at least alive, he didn’t turn off any invitation either, if they came from Dick or Alfred.

Dick’s gaze shifted down and this time, he was the one to step back. It was then that Jason realized they hadn’t really back off each other’s personal space after the hug. Dick got that little pinkish on his cheeks and his eyes were a little heavy like something was slowly drugging him.

It took a moment for Jason’s head to tick, but when it did, it made him smile, then the smile turned to a smirk, and it just kept widen as he realized it was his scent that caused Dick to look like that. Jason was fairly aware that being a high-ranked Alpha meant that he could weaken Omegas’ knees just by walking pass them. Roy once complained that his scent was strong enough to even irritate another close by Alphas.

If one thing the Pit did good, was that it leveled up his cast and enhance his scent, turning him completely into a predator, a weapon fueled by anger and revenge.

 

“Um… Jay?” Dick took another step back as he stared up at Jason with wide eyes, watching his brother slowly towered over him.

“Hum? Is there a problem, Dickie?” He leaned on further, ready to back Dick up the wall and trap him under his frame. Jason was being a douche and totally loved every moment of it.

“J… would you move, please?” Dick was looking down now and it must certainly feel wrongly pleasurable for an Omega to stand this close to an Alpha like him.

“Nah, I think I like the view too much.” Jason would be lying if he didn’t admit that being this near to Dick affected him too. Dick had always smelled good, not in an Omega way, but in his own way. The sweetness from him got Jason’s skin tickle and his stomach hot. And Dick was definitely not looking much better.

Who cared, maybe he could just sway Dick like this, using his scent and hey, maybe with this way, Dick would actually pay him a little more attention, now that he had realized his Little Wing was not so little anymore…

 

 SniZZ!

 

…

 

“What the…?”

 

Jason stayed stone dead as Dick waved his hand around the mist he had just sprayed on Jason, his face expressionless.

“You’re too close.” That blush had disappeared and Dick got that teasing smile and cocky eyes back on him.

Jason could feel, could smell that his scent had gone off, nothing was left around the air anymore.

“Did you just fucking spray a scent blocker on me!!?”

“… Maybe??!” Dick chirped, face wasn’t looking shameful at all.

“Fu… you…!!!”

“Relax, it’s a gift from Donna. She said it’s very effective, especially on hot head Alphas…” He stopped to take a sniff. “Couldn’t agree more.”

“But I’m…” Jason snapped, and stopped a moment to suck on his cheeks until he knew how to put it together. “Well. I’m me! Why the hell did you think you would need that stupid thing around me?!!!”

Dick shrugged, pursing his lips like he had no idea how that did things to Jason.

“To be fair, I did tell you to step back. You looked like you were about to bite me in the neck.”

Well, damn right if that was what he’d always wanted so far.

“Hey, can’t blame the guy. You smell pretty great.”

“You think so?”

“Dickie, I know so.” He caught Dick chin with his fingers and lifted his face up, staring back at those wide blue eyes. “I know so.”

 

Jason Todd could be a chessy fuck when needed.  

Unfortunately, Dick seemed to have none of that as he ducked under his arm and slipped right out of Jason’s frame.

“Nice to see you too, brother.” Jason could feel the last word was heavily emphasized. “Now, would you excuse me, I’ve got to…”

“Wait! Not that door−”

 

Too late, Dick opened it and didn’t take near 5 seconds to glare up and realized the odd.

“JASON!!! Why is Damian taped to the floor!!!”

 

Well fuck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dick.”

“Bruce.”

“How was the flight?” Bruce took a deep breath and tried to act it normally.

“It was fine. How was work?”

“Nothing out of my hand.”

“Great.” Dick chirped.

“Great.” He muttered back, unknowing what else to say. “Dick…”

“Don’t.”

“Dick,”

“No.”

Bruce sighed.

“Dick, why are you hiding on my back?”

 

Dick let out a series of muffle noise from behind, face pushed flush against the plain of his suit. It wasn’t like carrying the weight of a full grown muscular vigilante was much of a deal for Bruce, oh no, it couldn’t be. And it wasn’t because of the fact that Dick was a fresh, young, and untaken Omega, it could never be because of that.

“Dick, again,” He cleared his throat. “What makes you think there’s wrong with your brothers?” 

“It was all your fault.” Dick mumbled. “They grew up so fast.”

 

Down the hall, the sound of Titus and Ace racing in speed force toward them echoed to every corner… oh, his mistake, it was just his sons.

 

“Dick!” Tim yelled like he was afraid the dead wouldn’t be able to hear him. “I made another batch, taste my blood and sweat, they sacrificed for love!!!” The boy, with raven nest hair and black stains all over his face like someone had just dragged him out of a blown off building, wearing Alfred’s apron and oven mitt, laughed maniacally while pushing a fresh-baked cookie tray on both of his hands ahead toward his direction.

“Don’t taste anything from this failure of a replica, Richard. It will poison your stomach!” Damian screamed as he jumped forward, holding a velvet box with a non-mistaken shinny diamond ring inside in his palm. “Marry me, beloved. And together, we shall rule the world!”

“Don’t listen to those idiots! I showered 3 times, sniff me now! Hear my Alpha roar!!!”

 

Bruce almost faint when the sight of a half-naked Jason running with Damian and Tim toward his place like a pack of wildebeest hit his eyes.

 

“Hyaa, run Bruce, run!” Dick grope his suit and kicked his sides.

 

 

What on Earth had he done wrong in raising them??!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Heat was a bitch, and suppressants were not always on the doctor’s top suggestion, so times like this did lead Dick to the Manor for a short time, temporary hiding away from crime and all the responsibilities, because those three combined was never a good formula except for making disaster.

However, Dick did not expect this.

 

“Open your mouth, cutie.” Jason whispered hoarsely as he bit on Dick’s lower lip, making him jump in surprise when that ruthless tongue swept inside and stirred everything up.

 

Tim’s hands lowered down to Dick’s navel and slowly rubbed small circles around the small bump that was his and Jason’s cock. Dick hissed and wrinkled around, head afloat and eyes half closed.

He was high, way too high. And this was all their fault.

Did he plan for spending a week at the Manor during his heat? Yes.

Did he plan to spend it with his three brothers fucking him to the mattress? Absolutely not! And now he got two dicks shoved up his ass with Damian’s head bobbed up and down his own twitching member.

What a cliché.

 

Jason thrust and Dick almost black out. His tongue was sticking out and every little movement from below made his head spark. Tim chuckled as he bit his earlobe, shifting a little, just a little but it was just enough to make his poor hole stretch and twitch in respond.

 

“He’s close.” Tim’s voice was hoarse, and God, didn’t he find that sexy.

“We’ve widened him good, haven’t we?!” Jason chuckle as he leaned in and kissed Dick with all he got, licking the sweat around the corner of his mouth.

Damian looked up and off Dick’s cock, eyes sparkling and teeth flashing.

“We’re going to mark you, Richard.”

 

How on Earth that only on this moment, with Dick naked and shivering and moaning like a horny teenager, did these three find an agreement and work well together, he had no idea.

Seemed like, after all, Dick was the only thing they could find sharing acceptable.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) account is always available for any prompt, question and opinion.


End file.
